Oscar Pine
Oscar Pine is a character in RWBY. He first appeared in "The Next Step". Formerly a farmhand from Mistral, he has decided to help protect the world from Salem. He is also the current incarnation of the ancient warrior Ozma after the death of Ozpin. Appearance Oscar is a boy who is short in stature. His skin is tanned and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is black and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. Original (Volume 4–6) He initially wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. He wears orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound. Combat Outfit (Volume 6–Current) After arriving in Argus, he changes to a completely different outfit. He wears an olive coat with shoulder pads and a belt both of dark red. Underneath, he wears a white collared shirt and bandages wrapped around the neck. His gloves are a slightly open U-shape with black X-pattern wrist straps. He also wears black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe. Personality Oscar seems to be of a calm and passive disposition and generally seems to enjoy his life as a farmhand, working on his chores as soon as he wakes up. He works with a visible smile on his face, implying he enjoys his tasks. When Ozpin makes contact with him, he initially brushes off any of his requests, wishing to instead remain as a farmhand and not accepting Ozpin as anything more than a voice in his head. However, in "Kuroyuri", he gives in and begins his journey to Haven Academy. According to Ozpin and later stated by himself, Oscar desires to be someone more than just a farmhand. Oscar seems uncomfortable in new social situations, as shown when he approaches Qrow Branwen on behalf of Ozpin and first conversing with the members of Team RNJR. His slow pace of speech and tendency to look down while talking suggest awkwardness when engaging with strangers. Oscar also sounds nervous when Ozpin mentions he must strengthen his body and Aura. Though he trains diligently under Ozpin's tutelage from within him, Oscar is incredibly frightened at the prospect of the world going to war again. After conversing with Ruby Rose and then Ozpin, Oscar appears to have taken a great step in conquering his fears of war, as Ruby disclosed to him the reason why she fights, reassuring and inspiring him. In spite of his lack of experience in combat, smaller size and gentle appearance, Oscar does possess a willingness to fight. This is displayed when he agreed to spar against Ironwood, a man quite larger than him him and bearing much more experience due to his militaristic lifestyle. Oscar can also lash out against opponents if he has been attacked or his allies have been attacked. During the attack on Haven, Ruby Rose was knocked out, resulting in Oscar being fuelled by consequent rage and determination and using it to fight harder against Leonardo Lionheart. Despite his training molding him into the disciplined warrior that he will become, Oscar is not without a sense of empathy and compassion even towards his enemies or aggressors. In his battle with Hazel Rainart, he attempts to empathize with the emotionally wounded man despite Ozpin's advisement that Hazel had been too broken for too long to listen to reason. He holds nothing against Qrow's negativity towards him due to Ozpin, and forgave Jaune easily for his outburst. After learning the truth about Ozma and Salem, Oscar expresses fear that his life would simply be another repetition of Ozma's mistakes and regrets. He later comes to terms with the fact that he will likely lose his identity soon, but states he will do everything he can to help with what little time he has left. Since arriving in Atlas, he appears to be naturally accessing more of Ozma's memories, remaining calmer and more collected than before and readily reassuring others in times of crisis or doubt. Additionally, Oscar seems increasingly familiar with the layout of Atlas and their technology, as a previous incarnation of Ozma was the one who proposed the idea of placing Atlas in the sky via the Staff of Creation to begin with. in "As Above, So Below" it has been implied that Oscar has now begun to fully merge and assimilate with Ozma and has now begun unconsciously accessing his memories and feelings from Ozma's previous incarnations. In "The Enemy of Trust," Oscar is shown to have acquired new wisdom as he tries to convince Ironwood not to abandon Mantle and the rest of Remnant out of fear, and again later when he decides to focus on figuring out how to save Atlas rather than discuss Ozpin's self-exile at that moment. Powers and Abilities Due to the reincarnation process, Oscar's soul is fused together with Ozpin's, and he has access to the former Headmaster's memories. Additionally, he wields Ozpin's old cane, The Long Memory. In "Unforeseen Complications", it is revealed that Oscar can temporarily relinquish control of his body to Ozpin. However, this ability only lasts for a specific period of time as Oscar is still present mentally in his body. While Ozpin is in control, Oscar's physical body appears to gain the dexterity and motor control of Ozpin and is able to leap and flip in the air. However, once Oscar regains control of his body, he loses this level of coordination. Due to Ozpin's merging with Oscar's soul, Oscar will eventually gain all of Ozpin's martial prowess. Oscar has thus far rapidly developed considerable skill and familiarity in the use of his cane as a weapon, with Ruby and Jaune both noting his startling progress over the course of his training. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Oscar claims he has fought the occasional small Grimm before, but by the time he and the others arrive in the city of Mantle in "The Greatest Kingdom". Oscar was shown to be capable of killing a Sabyr, a powerful kind of Grimm that was capable of destroying Atlesian robots, in a single hit with Ozpin's cane. By "The More the Merrier", Oscar has become formidable enough to take on Leonardo Lionheart in a one-on-one duel. Oscar's fighting style has taken on many of the qualities of Ozpin's, particularly his speed, his rapid transition between offense and defense, and his tendency to switch between using one of and both of his hands when striking with his cane. He is also shown to possess an impressively strong defensive Aura cloak, being able to take a direct hit at near-point-blank range from Leonardo's Dust projectile shield with little discernible effort if any at all. As a former farmhand, he is agriculturally inclined. Magic As the current incarnation of Ozma, Oscar is capable of wielding the same magic as his predecessors. In "The Enemy of Trust", he conjures an energy barrier through magic to burst through the bottom of Atlas. Later, he conjures another barrier to survive his fall. After landing in the crater beneath the City of Atlas, he refers to this barrier as "that power", while asking if Ozpin has come back. The barrier is similar to one that Ozpin conjured in "End of the Beginning". Additionally, Oscar has received an amount of Ozpin's old memories for his own, recognizing whose it was. Trivia *Oscar is the first name of The Wizard of Oz, the character Ozpin alludes to, whose full initials are OZPINHEAD.The Annotated Wizard of Oz (Page 264) "'Os'car 'Pin'e" also somewhat sounds like "Ozpin". *The name "Oscar" likely alludes to a species of fish called the "Oscar", which comes in sub-species and different types of colors, including yellow or velvety brown varieties. **"Oscar Gold" is also a color, based on the color of the famous Oscar statues. *His surname "Pine" corresponds to the evergreen tree species of the same name, which are evocative of green colors. *His English and Japanese voice actors both portrayed Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Category:Ozpin's Group Category:Ruby's Group